The present invention relates to a biofeedback device which provides instantaneous and continuous feedback to a wearer about their posture. The device of the present invention allows a wearer to become aware of present posture and enables the wearer to change positions via cortical control.
Understanding the biomechanical influence on physical function is key in the treatment of musculoskeletal disabilities and the enhancement of athletic performance. In rehabilitation, physical training and biofeedback are extensively utilized in muscle reeducation and relaxation.
Over the years, a number of posture training devices have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,168 to Miller et al. illustrates one posture training device which includes an electrically conductive plate divided into two contact zones and slidable upon a support base of one housing section of the device. One end of the plate is operatively connected to a body harness cable extending around the longitudinal axis of the body from the pubis to the scapula, while the other end of the plate is electrically connected to spring-biased cable winding mechanisms. The two zones of the plate are separated and electrically insulated from each other by a predetermined gap which extends along the plate with a predetermined curvature or rectilinearly at a constant slope, and another slidable plate, having a contact member disposed therein, is similarly provided within another housing section with a harness cable at one end thereof, which cable extends laterally about the chest area of the patient, and is operatively, electrically connected to a spring biased cable winding mechanism at the other end thereof through means of the contact member. The electrically conductive plate and contact member of the second plate serve as a single-pole, double throw switch and common contact member respectively, and the relative movement of both plates, as defined by the contact member and the zones of the electrically conductive plate, serve to open or close a signal emitting circuit so as to accurately indicate the assumption of a proper or improper postural position or condition by the patient, independent of the respiration of the patient. In another embodiment of the Miller et al. device, rotary potentiometers are used.
Another posture training device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,998 to Chaillou. The posture training device comprises a belt worn on the body of the user to remind the user to maintain good posture. The posture belt has a buzzer housing and an elongated belt. One end of the belt is detachably connected to the buzzer housing and the other end of the belt is connected to structure for actuating the buzzer alarm that forms part of the buzzer alarm circuit mounted within the buzzer housing. The buzzer alarm is actuated when the belt is distended due to improper posture.
Still another belt posture training device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,423 to Fernandez. The Fernandez device includes a housing which contains an alarm and sensing mechanism, a one-piece belt fastened at one end of the housing and attached to one of the legs of a four-sided round-wire ring at the other end via a flat hook, the length of the belt being adjustable via a slide ring. When the wearer""s waist is in a contracted position, there is no alarm since the circuit is not completed; however, when the waist is expanded and the belt has been preadjusted such that in this enlarged condition the leaf spring completes the electric circuit and actuates the alarm in the housing.
Yet another belt posture training device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,984 to Roldan. In this device, a predetermined amount of tension in a belt around the wearer""s waist closes a switch and activates a buzzer, vibration motor, or other indicating means in the belt buckle of the belt. The amount of tension required to achieve the closing of the switch is adjustable.
Despite the existence of these devices, there remains a need for a device which provides instantaneous and continuous feedback to a wearer about their posture.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a feedback device which provides instantaneous and continuous feedback to the wearer about their posture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a feedback device as above which is compact and self-contained and which can be applied and used during physical activity and training.
The foregoing objects are attained by the feedback device of the present invention.
In accordance with the present invention, the feedback device comprises a sensor unit affixed to the wearer, an attachment element affixed to the wearer, an elastic cord extending between the sensor unit and the attachment element, and movement of the elastic cord due to incorrect posture actuating an indicating device. The biofeedback device further comprises a power pack separate from the sensor unit.